White Hound (discontinued)
by Canis Cor
Summary: The Council unleashed a new guild into the world, and they just might have bitten off more than they could chew. DISCONTINUED. I will be doing another one, so please look out for Titan Soul!


A/N: Hey-o. So, basically this is a re-do of an old story I did about two or three years ago on here. Now that I think about it, it's pretty different, and my writing has definitely improved since then. But anyways, I really hope you enjoy. This is one of those stories that accept OCs, and as you'll be seeing as you read, we'll definitely need a number ;D. The app for OCs is at the bottom of the story, and please make sure to read the rules for OC submission carefully. As a side note, the two characters of mine you're about to see are _not_ related. Just in case there was any confusion. Neither are they together. Anyways, another side note, you'll have to forgive me if some facts about the Fairy Tail world aren't right. I haven't read the manga in ages. I got to the part where **SPOILERS IN THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES. DON'T LOOK IF YOU HAVEN'T READ AT LEAST TO CHAPTER 300 I THINK.** they came back from the 7 year leap and then they started training for a tournament, but then it turns out they partied hard in the spirit world and ended up wasting their tournament time. Yeah. That's pretty much where I'm at. Anyhow, enjoy.

* * *

It was a strange day to be cloudy. The weather mages could have sworn that it was going to be clear skies and sunshine the whole entire week. In fact, a few of the people that were weaving in and out of the marketplace had obviously recent tans along with flip flops and the occasional colorful beachball.

"Eighty five percent chance of rain, huh…?" Pursed lips muttered unenthusiastically with a hint of sarcasm, sighing tiredly a few seconds afterwards.

"A little rain isn't going to dampen our celebration, Nova!" A brunette chirped, twirling himself around while swinging his arms out and almost hitting his female counterpart. She barely even glanced up and simply took a step to the left as she walked, his hand just barely grazing the skin on her cheek.

"I'd suggest you curb your happiness before you accidentally slap someone and end up having them chase after you… again." The woman said in an exhausted monotone, never once tilting her head away from the direction of the tiny, pocket-sized sketchbook in her hands in which she was furiously scribbling. The childish grin on the man's face didn't falter.

"Oh, come on! Aren't you excited? The guild is finally official and we found the perfect place we can call our home, Nova."

Nova still didn't look up, and if she was eyeing him out of the corner of her eyes, he wouldn't be able to tell. Her black shades obscured her eyes. Black as the night sky those shades were, and if one stared at them long enough, they got that weird, creeping sensation that they were being watched from behind.

She stated, "There are two people in the guild, including you and me, and the place we're supposedly calling home now is practically broken down and is already home to the raving ghost of a young, annoying mage who has taking a strong liking to pelting any passerby with whatever object is in its possession. Yes, I'm so excited, Nikko." There was no trace of sarcasm in her voice – it sounded far too tired for that – yet it was obvious that she was being facetious in that last statement.

Nikko pouted and furrowed his eyebrows like a child, pale gray, cloud-like eyes becoming wide and slightly watery. "Cruelty, you are a mistress clad in black." He said in an overdramatic voice, a hand theatrically placed on his forehead. If Nova rolled her eyes, no one could tell, but Nikko could practically feel that she was. Smiling at the thought, Nikko continued on another tangent, "Anyways, we should probably get what we need and-"

A piercing scream shattered the levity, causing the two and the rest of the people walking along the street to stop and look in the direction of a distant giant clock tower. A few seconds later, a woman ran out of a nearby alley and in the direction of Nikko and Nova, shouting and screaming as large, burly men materialized behind her. The people in the streets screeched and panicked, running into the nearest shelter they could find. Most of the vendors abandoned their carts, the few exceptions being those who had everything to lose if their wares were stolen or destroyed.

Nova went back to scribbling furiously in her sketchbook as if nothing new happened, and stepped to the side next to a cowering vendor who was crouched behind his cart full of watermelons. Nikko's eyes darted between Nova and the sprinting woman that was rapidly approaching, along with her rather unfortunate group of pursuers. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened, a thin, tight line serving as his mouth, but he took one last look at Nova, and something in her stance caused him to step next to the watermelon cart with her. It was obvious that he desperately wanted to help.

The woman ran by the cart, screaming bloody murder, but the burly men weren't far behind. As soon as the lady stepped over some sort of invisible line, Nova lashed out her leg at the cart and it tumbled over, spilling watermelons over the pursuers as they attempted to run by. All of the men grunted and groaned as several others were knocked unconscious by the impact of fruit against skull. Several tripped over the fruit and bashed their heads against the ground, while others stopped to help their comrades.

The watermelon vendor scrambled to his knees, digging his hands into the red and green remnants of his fruit. "My watermelons!" He cried, shaking his fist at the sky and then glaring at Nikko and Nova.

Nova still didn't look up from her sketchbook. "By all means," She stated, lowering her leg back into the nonchalant position she had before. "Go ahead."

A smile split Nikko's features for a second, but then his lips reverted to the tight pink line they were before, except this time the worry in his eyes was exchanged for determination. He stepped out in front of the groaning men, looking a lot like an angel with his strange colored eyes and white turtleneck.

They stared up at him and sneered, "What the hell do you want, you fucking pussy?"

Nikko obviously wasn't fazed. He looked at the one who spoke with a rather intense gaze and uttered almost inaudibly, "Leave that poor woman alone."

The men all smirked, opening their large, disgusting mouths as if they were about to laugh, until they all ceased moving, almost as if they were frozen to the spot. Their eyes widened in fear, and they all stared at the man standing above and before them. Nova finally looked up from her sketchbook and stopped her hand from moving the ballpoint pen, her stance tightening a bit as she saw Nikko poised in that spot.

Nikko didn't move. Neither did the men. After a few seconds of the epic stare down, Nikko took a step back and walked back over to Nova, attempting to smile but ending up with a crooked frown. The men scrambled to their feet and ran off, murmuring prayers under their breath. The street was deserted by now – anybody who had any sense had skedaddled and Houdini'd their way out of there aside from a few weeping venders.

The watermelon vender continued to sob over his watermelons as Nikko murmured with an overcast expression, "I really don't like using that…"

Nova placed the tiny palm-sized sketchbook and the intricately designed ballpoint pen inside the black fedora with the golden ribbon that hung at her hip. Oddly enough, it seemed to disappear within its confines, and once it did, Nova let it fall back into place, attached to her by a small chain. One end attached to the loop of her pants whereas the other pierced through the brim of the fedora. She ran a hand through her umber colored hair, making sure not to mess up her smooth, albeit slightly messy bun.

The nineteen-year-old looked at her companion dead straight in the eyes, even though he couldn't tell through her dark shades. "You are more than an S-Class mage – a requirement to being guild master which, as of today, you are now." She enunciated, "Guild masters protect their guild and care for their guild members as best they can, and being a mage obviously means using your magic. If you can't take that, then why don't we go back to the Council and have them rip up all that paper work you signed?"

Nikko took a minute before responding, a soft and slightly coy smile gracing his face. "You sure know how to reassure someone, don't you?" A slightly sarcastic comment, but good-hearted.

Something tugged at the corner of Nova's lips. "Of course." She turned around, starting to walk in the opposite direction of the way the woman ran, and stepping all over the sobbing man's watermelons on the way. "Let's go home."

A face-splitting grin materialized on Nikko's face, and he leaped after her, accidentally making a bit of a splash in a puddle of watermelon juices and soaking the vendor. Nikko's voice started to fade in the distance as he shouted, "Wait up!" and flung himself at Nova's back.

Nova sidestepped him and he fell flat on the floor. The woman mumbled something along the lines of 'don't touch me' while dusting off her white dress-shirt, black pin-stripe vest, and golden tie before their voices were carried away by the wind.

The vendor shed one final tear before picking up a discarded broom and saying a little prayer for his destroyed fruit.

* * *

Watermelon vendors these days. Huh. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. After these few sentences are the rules for OC submission, and then the actual OC template.

**Rules**

**- **I have a right to outright refuse any OCs that come my way. Don't take it personally. It may just not be able to fit in the story.

- No Mary Sus or Gary Stus

- You are to PM me your OC. Don't post it in the reviews. If its posted in the reviews, then your OC doesn't get picked.

- I probably won't give you a warning when your OC is going to pop up in the story, so please don't nag me about it. You can ask politely and I might tell you. I will definitely tell you if I've accepted or denied it, though.

- I've got

- And that's about it for now. These rules are subject to change, though.

**OC SUBMISSION TEMPLATE - **Make sure to erase the everything within the parantheses and the parentheses themselves when you're filling out the form.

Full Name: (First Middle if they have one Last)

Age: (Prefer 18-29, but all ages are acceptable. We can't have everyone young and fit, now can we?)

Gender: (Self-explanatory)

Personality: (Please be detailed. I want to know what sets them off and how they're like, and what their goals and dreams are. What do they do in their spare time for fun?)

Appearance: (Detail, detail, detail. Please. What color is their hair? How long is it? What color are their eyes? What do they wear? Any tattoos? Body type? How big are their tits? Throw me a bone here. Also, include where their guild mark would be and what color. The White Hound guild mark is a 3/4 bust of a hound with pointy ears and bared fangs)

Biography: (Again, please be detailed. If it's not and I like your character, I'll make some stuff up to fill in the blanks. How did they get to where they are? How was their childhood? Happy? Sad? You also can't be related to any of the canon characters, but I wouldn't think that would need to be said.)

Magic: (What type of magic it is and a detailed explanation of what it can do and some attacks. If you're gonna choose Dragon Slayer, then it can't be any of the canon ones. Of course, only a few Dragon Slayers will be accepted)

Class: (C- D- Class? B-Class? A-Class? S-Class? Or what? Now, we can't have tons of S-Class running around so only a few of those will be accepted)

Reason: (Why would they join White Hound? This is crucial in how they join the guild. White Hound is a guild based on protecting people and the general good. Doesn't mean evil characters can't join for their own nefarious reasons, though.)

Love Interests: (Here, you basically put in a few love interests. Obviously, if you're filling this out and there's one chapter in the story so far, there's limited choices, so you don't have to choose right away. You can leave it blank for now and PM me about it later. It's not set in stone, and ultimately I choose the pairings in the end. If at any time you want to send a love interest to me for your character, by all means go right ahead and PM me. In fact, even if you don't have an OC in the story, just tell me who you'd like together and I might consider it.)

That's it for now, but it's bound to change too. I changed a few things since I posted since I forgot a few points. Hopefully I didn't forget anything else.


End file.
